


Hungry Hawkmoth.

by CroissantLover123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel Agreste is a good parent, Gabriel gets moth-like habits, I will post a chapter soon, What Was I Thinking?, crackfic, idk - Freeform, idk how soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroissantLover123/pseuds/CroissantLover123
Summary: A crackfic about what would happen if Papa Gabriel here started to get moth-like tendencies. Oh no?Says complete but I will add another chapter <3





	1. Chapter 1

"Nathalie!" Gabriel Agreste's shrill voice echoed through his plainly decorated office.

"Yes, sir?" Nathalie's voice was barely audible to the elder Agreste, seeing as he was, well…occupied. Nathalie looked up from her tablet and had to hold back her laughter at what she was currently witnessing.

"This office is way too bland. It needs more decoration. I'm thinking…lamps. And a lot of them. One for each corner of the room, 2 for my desk, 3 for the top of Emilie's portrait and I'd like 5 for my lair. Don't make them vibrant colours but the style is completely up to you. Make it quick."

"Of course, sir. May I, um, ask why you would like to purchase 14 lamps?" Nathalie was pretty sure her lip was swollen since she was biting it so hard to stop her laughter.

"Fewer questions, more working Nathalie. The clock is ticking." Gabriel answered, flapping his arms around, trying to fly towards the lightbulb hanging from his ceiling. As useless as it was, Gabriel couldn't help but try. He could not stop himself.

"Right. Yes, sir." Nathalie rushed out of the room, bursting into laughter as soon as she was out of range of Gabriel's hearing. One would've thought she was crazy, but could they say that after seeing Gabriel? Despite how ridiculous it was, Nathalie purchased 14 lamps, some similar and some different, totalling around €1040. Seriously, who buys 14 lamps?

"Master?" Nooroo questioned.

"Not now, Nooroo. I'm rather busy."

"But Master. I told you that the longer you use the Miraculous, the more your habits start to change!" Nooroo had to admit, it was amusing watching his Master change from professional to… _this._

"Nonsense Nooroo. My habits haven't changed at all." Both knew this wasn't true. "Answer this for me, Nooroo. When did light become so _damn_ _attractive_?"

Gabriel decided to take the risk. He gathered as many stackable items as he could, starting from his desk, frantically searching for boxes, adding them to the pile like his life depended on it.

"Master, that's not a good idea. You'll hurt yourself!" Nooroo tried to stop him, but obviously his words went through one ear and out the other. Gabriel climbed the toppling tower and stood on the top. He leaned forward, reaching for the light.

"Almost…there!" Gabriel wheezed. You can probably guess what happened next.

CRASH! Nathalie rushed into the room to find Gabriel underneath a massive pile of…stuff? Boxes, books, his desk chair. Heaven knows what was going through his head. Helping him out, Nathalie noticed his leg was a bit bent out of shape.

"Sir, you _need_ to get to the hospital." Nathalie didn't even wait for Gabriel's answer as she called the Gorilla to take Gabriel to the hospital. _'Something tells me that this is only gonna get much worse,'_ Nathalie thought as she helped her boss up.

And boy was she right…

* * *

When Adrien came home from school that day, he was surprised to find that his father and Nathalie were both absent. What the hell was going on? His father never, ever left the house. Ever.

Stepping into his father's office, Adrien froze. He tried again, walking out of the room, then in again. Yep. His father's office was trashed. Like, completely trashed. What happened? Oh, god. There were many scenarios going through the poor boy's head. On a scale from _'what if father and Nathalie got into a fight?'_ to _'what if the house was robbed and they took father and Nathalie captive?',_ what was _he_ feeling? He was somewhere around _'what if father bought a dog?'_

Yeah, he was losing his mind.

Adrien felt a vibration in his pocket. Well at least he was pulled, more like _yanked_ , out of his stupor. **Caller ID:** Nathalie. He didn't hesitate to pick up the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Adrien! Hello. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell Gorilla to drop you off at the hospital. It's been a bit, hectic, let's say. Both me and Gabriel are here, don't worry, okay?"

He didn't reply immediately. He was way too lost in thought. "Oh. Okay. Thanks, Nathalie! Bye, then."

"Bye, Adrien."

Though Adrien wasn't convinced about them being okay, he bolted towards the Gorilla, informing him of where he needed to go.

* * *

The door of Gabriel's hospital room burst open, a panting Adrien rushing to Gabriel's side soon afterwards. Gabriel winced as his son tightly embraced him, seeing as it was quite rare he did so. It certainly wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

"FATHER! What happened to your leg?" Adrien asked, pointing to Gabriel's left leg. It had a cast bound tightly around it. "And why is the office a mess? Is Nathalie ok? Did you get into a fight? Was it an akuma? Are you ok?" His son squeezed his hand tightly, representing his nervousness but relief at the same time that his dad was okay. Well, partly okay. Gabriel smiled, giving Adrien a reassuring squeeze back.

"Yes, son. I'm fine. Just a broken leg. Nothing time can't fix. As for the office, well, I was a bit, _drunk_ , you see. Yes…I was drunk! You know, because I was celebrating the upcoming summer line that will be a big success. Obviously seeing as _I_ designed it, so there we are. You modelled for it, remember? Yeah, that! And then, I drank a little too much, trashing the office." Gabriel wasn't known for his quick thinking, or lack thereof, so he quietly congratulated himself. Maybe he _should_ get drunk later. Actually, no. that wasn't very professional. Oh, who was he kidding?

"Ok. If you say so, father." Adrien believed his father, he had no choice, since his father was always so serious about everything. "But how did you end up breaking your leg? You couldn't have been that drunk, knowing you. Which, actually, I don't really know you, so I can't really say anything."

"O-oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt like that. I, um, how about this? I'll get Nathalie to arrange some free time for both of us. So, we can, you know, do what other families do." Gabriel was starting to feel pity for his son, he had neglected him after Emilie's disappearance. Left him to drown in sorrow by himself. Neglected him. If there was anything Adrien needed, it was love from his father. And that is what he's going to get from now on. Even though he knew close to nothing about how families work, he was going to try his best. What caused this sudden change of emotions? Let's just say that after breaking your leg due to your desire for light and ending up in the hospital gives you a lot of time to think. Come to think about it, he needs to be taught about families. And he had _just_ the right person in mind.

"Really?" Adrien's eyes filled up with hope, until Gabriel was pretty sure they were overflowing with it. Then he realised, they were tears.

"Adrien? Don't cry! Um, it's ok. Being stuck in a hospital bed with nothing to do makes you think. I want to…apologise for everything. For neglecting you, never being the man you wanted me to be. For having no-one to look up to at all. I'm sorry, Adrien." Gabriel's guilt weighed him down, as his head hung low.

"Father, honestly, it's okay. I forgive you. I've always trusted you, loved you. I've never given up on you. If anything, your behaviour made me feel like I should love you more, since you miss mother enough already."

Gabriel raised his head in surprise and outstretched his arms, asking for a hug. He got just that. "Just one thing, son." His voice was muffled by the mop of golden locks atop his son's head.

"Hm?"

"Please, call me dad. Father sounds too formal."

Adrien pulled back from the hug, staring up at his fath- _dad_ with eyes as wide as saucers. "Okay!" He went back to nestling his head in his father's chest. He sniffed. Once. Twice. "Is that…my perfume?"

Gabriel choked on nothing in particular. "What?! Nonsense! What perfume?"

"You know, ' _Adrien…the Fragrance'_."

"Ah, yes. Um. Well. I may have _borrowed_ it. It's just… I…well, I liked it."

To Gabriel's surprise, Adrien laughed. A hearty laugh. Just like his mother. Paris was right. His son _was_ a sunshine child. He joined his son, and by the time Nathalie walked in with Gabriel's food, both Agreste boys were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Except, Gabriel _was_ in a hospital bed not the floor.

"-cause he was _feline_ fine!" Nathalie heard Gabriel say a cat pun. A damn _cat_ _pun_.

She cleared her throat. Just like that, the room filled with silence.

"Sir, I've got the salad you ordered." Boy, this day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Ah yes. Please put it on that table there and you can go and have a break. You know, live life to the fullest." Gabriel used wild arm gestures to emphasise his point.

"Sir? Are you sure you're okay? Are you sure that fall didn't, you know, give you concussion or anything?" The assistant raised her eyebrow.

"Nathalie! How could you? I can confidently say that I am in perfect condition, no concussion. The doctors cleared me. You go ahead and enjoy your break."

Nathalie was soon dismissed, wondering what the hell actually happened. Oh well. At least she can take her friend up on that offer for ice cream. (Hey, she might support her boss on his mission to take over the world and seem like the most socially awkward person ever, but that doesn't stop her having _friends_.)

* * *

"Uno!"

"What? How? That's not fair! Let's play another round." Gabriel re-shuffled the deck and gave out the cards accordingly.

"Sir, how many more matches are we going to play exactly?" Nathalie groaned as Gabriel handed her some cards.

"Not many, Nathalie. Just until I win."

"What's the matter Nathalie? Scared you're gonna lose?" Adrien taunted.

Nathalie smirked. "Never. Watch and learn."

* * *

_A while later…_

"Uno!"

"Nathalie! That's not fair!" Gabriel whined while Nathalie and Adrien cackled.

Nathalie was starting to enjoy herself now.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie groaned. Why was being Gabriel's secretary so stressful?

Ever since Gabriel's incident with the lamps during the summer, Nathalie made sure there were only two lamps at the far end of his office and had even moved her desk inside so she could keep an eye on him. And since then, all she was doing was trying to stop him pole dancing on the lamp poles.

"Sir, you need to finish the spring line, there is simply no time to waste!"

Gabriel struggled against Nathalie's surprisingly strong grasp. "Nathalie! I _need_ the light! I can't concentrate without it!"

"I'll take it away then!"

Gabriel gasped. "NO! No… _please_? Just, a little exposure to light daily should help cure my addiction right?" He stopped squirming and pouted. It was a… _new_ look on him, she supposed.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Just 10 minutes. The spring line has to be done by the end of the month."

Gabriel's face lit up as he hugged the lamp, staring into the bulb. Nathalie half-smiled but shook her head, reminding herself she has to be ready to potentially extend the deadline for that spring line.

Here comes the stress. She welcomed it with not so much open arms.

* * *

Gabriel knocked on the door.

"Adrien?"

Adrien opened it and smiled up at his father. "Hey, dad."

Gabriel smiled as well. His son really did have Emilie's smile and it was the only thing he lived for at this point.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk? I was going to head out to clear my head and maybe find some inspiration for the spring line."

"I'd love to! But, wasn't the spring line deadline last week?"

Gabriel winced. "Yes? But, I may have had a massive lack of inspiration. I mean, to be fair, there are only a few things missing; most of it has been completed. Just the extra… _oomph_!"

Adrien laughed. Ever since the incident, his father had loosened up and it even showed through the clothes he designed. There was actual _colour_ on them, instead of the boring, bland formalwear 'Gabriel' used to design. Ever since the change, business is booming because, well, colour attracts a lot of people?

"Of course fa- _dad_. I'll get my coat."

Gabriel beamed. His eyes followed the back of his son's head as he got his coat, forever grateful for someone in this life who loves him just as much as, or possibly more, than Emilie did.

Shaking his head to rid the depressing thoughts, he spoke.

"Shall we?"

"We shall, dad."

* * *

_When Gabriel Agreste appeared at the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery, Sabine certainly was not expecting him to ask for lessons on how to parent. And she was most certainly not expecting him to ask her daughter questions about his own son._

_"Of course, Mr Agreste!"_

_"Thank you! By the way, you can call me Gabriel! And also, how much is each session?"_

_Sabine smiled. "This course is on the house."_

_"I insist! Giving parenting courses to someone like me mustn't be a simple task."_

_"Lesson one, Gabriel. Get rid of the whole 'someone like me' line of thinking. If you can't accept yourself, how can you expect your son to?"_

* * *

"I've got it!"

Adrien jumped. "Got what, dad?"

"Ideas. I've got ideas. Home. Let's go home!"

"O-Okay?"

Adrien followed his father back to the mansion, whistling happily.

* * *

"Adrien, Gabriel has asked that you be present during the meeting of the new clothing line."

Adrien smiled at Nathalie. "Sure! When is it?"

Nathalie looked at her tablet. "In 20 minutes."

The blond flinched. "20 minutes?!"

Nathalie sighed. "Yes. He prepared a meeting last minute since the clothing line promotions should begin by tomorrow. You're going to need to model for them as well. We have a sample of each item of clothing that you're going to model at the meeting so we can fix up a few things."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Adrien stumbled to dress a little smarter than his usual attire, combing his hair back.

"GABRIEL AGRESTE! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

"Geez, what's up with her?" Plagg flew into the mini-fridge under Adrien's desk, coming out again with a wheel of camembert. "I want to enjoy my camembert in peace, not screeching."

"Cut it out, Plagg. Nathalie never screams like that. I should check it out."

When he got to the dining room, Adrien gasped. His mind stopped for a split second before he burst out laughing. His legs gave way, so he ended up rolling on the floor, gasping for air.

"ADRIEN! DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS!"

"I'm s-sorry Nathalie! But you can't deny it's funny!"

Nathalie looked as if she were about to rip out every strand of her hair in one go. Her voice dropped. "Agreste Jr. _Try to fix this_." With that, she left. Adrien could have sworn he heard a glass smash in the office. Shrugging, he went to his dad, who was buried in the sample clothes he was supposed to model.

"Dad?"

Gabriel emerged from the pile, laughing hysterically. "Ah! Adrien!"

"Dad…"

"Adrien?"

"Why have you eaten the clothes I was supposed to model?"

Gabriel scratched his neck nervously. "You see, it's as if they were calling out to me. They smelt _heavenly_ , and taste even better! Plus, I didn't eat _all_ of them."

Adrien suppressed his laugh. "What about the spring line?"

"Oh, no worries. I can get more of these. While eating them, I found areas for improvement. So it worked out well. The meeting is cancelled, son. Go and get comfortable."

The blond nodded and left the room, bolting up to his room and shutting the door.

"So what happened? Why was secretary lady screaming?"

Adrien started laughing, slapping his leg. He quickly ran out of breath, though, so caught his breath before speaking.

"Dad ate t-the clothes I was s-supposed to m-model for and – "

That's as far as he got before bursting into yet another fit of laughter.

Plagg blinked, deciding to ignore his holder and sleep in his, now empty, wheel of Camembert. "I shall sleep surrounded by the scent of my beloved Camembert." As soon as he closed his eyes, Adrien let out a rather loud screech of laughter.

"Adrien, _if you don't mind_ , some of us are tRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"Sorry, Plagg, I'll shush now," the blond replied, holding his hands over his mouth to muffle his ongoing laughter. He quickly took them off again, composing himself. "Actually, Plagg, you can sleep in my pocket. We're going to Marinette's house."

The Kwami groaned, flying into his holder's inside pocket. "It's better than no sleep," he grumbled before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, y'all. A part 2.
> 
> I haven't been active at all. I know. And I do apologise, but it's with great sadness I say that I've completely lost interest in the Miraculous fandom. It doesn't necessarily mean I'll stop writing altogether, but it's definitely not going to be something I do on a regular basis, like before. I'm really sorry about this, again, as I know and can relate to how much people hate it when an author discontinues a story or doesn't write as well. But I hope you can understand that I only posted these stories while having interest. I have so many ideas still but lack the motivation to write. You guys help, you really do, but this whole quarantine doesn't really set the mood for anything, to be honest.
> 
> Make sure you stay safe, y'all!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crackfic I wrote. It's going to have another part that will come...soon. 
> 
> Also, I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this. 
> 
> Stay safe ~
> 
> :)


End file.
